The present invention relates to winding machines for automatic spool exchange.
Winding machines of this general type are known in the art. One such machine is disclosed, for example, in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,733,120. For lifting and displacing the thread during spool exchange above and below the position of the clamping pin provided with the new sleeve, catching hooks are arranged which are turnable about an approximately vertical axis. This construction possesses, however, certain disadvantages. It has been found in practice that, particularly because of the turning through of the catching hooks, the thread guidance is not sufficiently accurate. It is not always guaranteed that on the new sleeve the thread end is wound over by the knotting coil. It hangs arbitrarily free outside and can be caught during the spool ejection.